Thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are known to be well-suited for use in various applications, such as aerospace sealant compositions, due, in large part, to their fuel-resistant nature upon cross-linking. Other desirable properties for aerospace sealant compositions include low temperature flexibility, short curing time (the time required to reach a predetermined strength) and elevated-temperature resistance, among others. Sealant compositions exhibiting at least some of these characteristics and containing thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,963, 4,366,307, 4,609,762, 5,225,472, 5,912,319, 5,959,071, 6,172,179, 6,232,401, 6,372,849 and 6,509,418.
It has recently become desirable to provide aerospace sealant compositions having one or more of the above described desirable properties, which are also sprayable, i.e., they can be applied in a continuous, relatively thick, film that adheres to a substrate in a single pass using a spray gun, while also being substantially free of solvents.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing desires.